


Larry Drabbles

by jessjesslaurel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessjesslaurel/pseuds/jessjesslaurel
Summary: Larry short stories/one shots.Taking Requests.





	1. Requests

Hi.  
This will be where I post random larry related stories that either come to my mind, or that you request.  
Send me any prompts, themes, etc. that you would like me to write.   
I have no limitations: it can be fluff, smut, bottom! harry, top! harry, etc.  
Jess.


	2. Pen & Pal (Part 01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely based off my favorite book penpal. Send me prompts!

Warning:  
Graphic Images, Dark themes, Death, etc.  
Will have 2 or 3 parts to this and then I will start writing prompts for real.  
_______________________  
I tightened my grip on the string, the wind nearly pulling it from my hands as the rumble of excited voices grew stronger. Today was the one hundredth day of school, something our school thought was worthy of a celebration. It was also a very important day for us fifth graders.

Earlier that morning, our teacher Mrs. Saver gave each student one envelope and one blank piece of paper. On that paper we wrote to a stranger; telling them about ourselves and what we wanted to be when we grow up. But we also asked them to reply. 

So I wrote until my hand cramped, until the bell rung, and until Mrs. Saver decided my letter was good and ready to send. With delicacy, I carefully placed the letter into the envelope and stamped it closed. 

I copied the schools address onto the front and included my name:  
Louis Tomlinson.

Lunch. All sixty, excited students (including me) shoved their lunches into their mouths in hopes it would make the time move faster. I am sad to say it did not, but that was something I would test another day.

I sat beside my friend Stan. He rattled on about how his envelope was gonna go all the way to northern Canada. Which was so not true. If anything, my envelope would reach northern Canada. If only it had.

After lunch we bustled out the café doors towards the schools courtyard. Each of us were given a balloon. I stared in distaste as I was given a yellow balloon; soon handing it off to Stan so I could have his green balloon. After all, my favorite color was green. 

I wish it was blue.

My small tongue poked out as I concentrated. I had to get my the string tied perfectly around my envelope so that it would travel far and wide. Finally, as the string was tied to perfection, I held on firmly. 

Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

I giggled quietly to myself as I released the balloon into the air, watching as the wind carried it away. 

 

...tbc


End file.
